the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Attack
The Attack is the season finale of Season 1 and the series finale of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on October 22, 2016. It is the 15th episode overall in the series. Plot Douglas finds out that there are a series of disturbances happening in Centium City. To make things stranger, Chase brings in his new girlfriend Reese. Later...Douglas tells the team that the causes of the disturbances were Roman and Riker. Ten, the lights go out. The Elite Force wsuits up and Rees stays behind. In the streets of Centium City, the Elite Force finds out that they're not dealing with Roman and Riker, but multiple shapeshifters. Theythen come across a mysterious figre. Kaz, Oliver and Skylar recognize him as Rodissius. He then revea;ls that he has 13 shapeshifter kids, and is using them to attack Centium City. They are doing this to get the Elite Force away from Mission Command. Meanwhile in the penthouse, Reese, now to herself, goes in Mission Command through the hyperlift. She finds the classified superhero list in the cyberdesk and downloads it. Then, Douglas comes in, and asks what she is doing. She then reveals that she is Roman and Riker's sister, and proceeds to incapacitate him with her superpowers. Reese escapes. Seconds later, Perry, Douglas' lover, comes in and finds him gasping for air. Then, the Elite Force comes in. Kaz finds out that Reese has taken the superhero list, and blocked communications betwween them and the superheroes. Chase then tells Perry to "go get help", who then goes up the hyperlift. Chase then tells the Elite Force to go and fight Reese, while he stays with Douglas. Appearances * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Unnerstall * Jake Short as Oliver Quagmire * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Eric Steinberg as Rodissius * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Maile Flanagan as Perry * Fivel Stewart as Reese * Booboo Stewart as Roman * Ryan Potter as Riker * Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin and Glenn Quagmire (indirectly mentioned) Trivia * This episode takes place in the same time frame as the Family Guy series finale Stewie Kills Lois. * Just like the series premiere of Lab Rats: Elite Force, this episode isn't a one hour special. * This is the last appearance of Roman and Riker ** However, Roman & Riker did not physically appear while being portrayed by their actors, but they were shown as their Black Swarm, terrorizing the city. * This is the first of Reese. * Douglas getting injured by Reese is similar to the Lab Rats episode, Rise of the Secret Soldiers, where Donald got injured by Krane. * Bree standing up for Chase against Rodissius is similar to the Lab Rats episode, Bionic Showdown, where Adam stood for Leo against Marcus and used his new ability, much like Bree in this episode. * Perry still has a crush on Douglas. * When Douglas catches Reese trying to steal the list of surviving superheroes, you can see the names Queen Hornet, Defroster, Temperment, Titanio, and Captain Atomic, confirming that they survived the destruction of Mighty Med. * The events of this epiosde is briefly mentioned in Stewie Kills Lois.